TELEPORTERS : Hybrid War
by Pokemonroll YOLO
Summary: The adventure begins...after a freak accident on xbox Pokemonroll and her friends Freebuilder,the Canadian in the team who's great at redstone,German,who isn't actually from Germany, but Mexico, and three more of her friends:Aceko,Pingedmedusa, and Deadlock (no not the real one ),must embark on an expedition to recover an ancient prophecy,and stop a war.. between 2 worlds...
1. Chapter 1: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

It was another normal day in Minecraft ,sheep grazed in the meadow ,and cows swam in the lakes .It was like any other day in Minecraft,except for the fact that me and six other friends were stuck in the game world. We had strange watches wrapped round our wrists the two people with me,German ,and Freebuilder were freaking out,while I just sat there trying to comprehend what had happened.

Me: PEOPLE! Calm down all we need to do is find a village.

German:(sarcastically)Yea,because if we find a village we're all going to live HAPPILY EVER AFTER!(normal voice)We're in a game Pokemon!

Freebuilder: Dude,calm down, Pokemonroll's right but first we need to find the other three Pingedmedusa , Deadlox231 and Aceko ,then we can find a village to get the heck out of here!(Just to let you know Deadlox231 isn't the real deadlox sort of like an impersonator)

German: Ok,so I'll cool down but can someone please tell me what the Nethers going on?!

(They both turned towards me)

Freebuilder : Hmmmmm… I don't know maybe Pokemonroll would like to explain...

Well,even though I knew that I broke almost every Xbox in the world and ,accidental hacked into the Minecraft main server and did something beyond my control to the game I wasn't about to tell them that.

Me : No,and I'm not planning on It.

We all had an awkward silence.

Freebuilder: Yea...ok, ANYWAY before we go looking for the others,we are going to need a few things.

Me :Like what ?

Freebuilder : I don't know...maybe...WEAPONS!

Me : weapons?

Freebuilder: weapons,well in order to save the others from mobs we need something to protect ourselves.

I stared at the Santa creeper who was wearing a suit, wondering how to make up my mind, then decided to go with the plan.

Me: Fine but if we die.I'm going to...

I punched the side of the tree out of anger which immediately small cracks formed,surprised I backed away.

German :That's cool, let me try.

German charged into the side of a nearby mountain, then he crumbled to the ground.

German: ow...

I noticed above him that their was an ore with orange speckles on it then I realized what it was. Iron. I mined it and smelted it until I had 9 ingots then that's when Freebuilder took it from me and made an iron block in which he duplicated. Next thing I knew we had three full iron sets of armour.

The sun was setting by the time we finished,Freebuilder gave us each a full set of armour each,right after we put it on we heard a distant scream coming from a nearby forest.

The square yellow sun was casting a pinkish red gleaming glow as it set,I turned towards my friends.

Me: I think we should go, sounds like our friends need help from what ever is coming after them.

German: Um...has it ever occurred to you that whatever is attacking them might attack us?!

I just rolled my eye and we charged toward the darkening forest. Embarking on an adventure that would change us,Minecraft,and the world...FOREVER...


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting the threat

We went into the distant and dark forest. It was now nighttime,the only thing that showed us though the black of the night was the torch Freebuilder held and the dim glow of the square moon. Me and German followed Freebuilder as we ran towards the place where the scream came from.

Freebuilder : We're almost there,just watch out for mobs spawning nearby.

I noticed that so far no mobs were spawning which was strange since it was night. German was falling behind which I really didn't blame him, the iron armour was heavier than it looks.

German: Guys! Wait up,I really don't feel safe anymore.

Me: German just catch up and don't worry we are going to be fine.

Suddenly we heard a shuffling sound to the right of us. We turned to see my friend Aceko, who looked like she'd seen a ghost,

Aceko: (whispering) Guys, get down...NOW!

All of us except for Aceko: Why?

Then we heard a sound,like the growl of a dragon but more fierce it came from a nearby tree behind us we all slowly looked behind us to see two pairs of glowing red eyes staring right at us from the tree top.

Me:(whispering) Freebuilder, place your torch.

Freebuilder:(whispering) So it can see us?!

Me:(whispering)JUST DO IT!

Freebuilder:(whispering) Ok...jeez...

He placed the torch to reveal the body of a enderdragon but not the real one, it was enderdragon skin the kind a player wears except it's eyes glowed red.

Aceko:(whispering) We're going to run from that thing...right?!

The enderdragon let out a roar and at that moment we knew it wasn't alone...from behind the dragon there were more glowing eyes,yellow,green,blue,purple,even orange.

Me:(whispering) Oh yea we are definitely running!

We all turned to start running but we were stopped by two familiar voices it was Pingedmedusa,and Deadlox they both held drawn bows in their hands from a nearby hill, and shot at the dragon right as it turn to the two Minecrafters. It hissed in pain from the fatal shots and vaporized instantaneously the rest of its comrades growled in anger from there loss,and some flew into the air,others ran or galloped towards the two of them.

Pingedmedusa shouted something which we couldn't here,but he pointed behind him. We watched as a bright steak of fire came from behind the both of them,it shot past them and struck down each of the mobs with lightening speed leaving a trail of fire in its tracks...


	3. Meeting the Team

When the fire reached us it stopped and its shape changed into a teen, probably around maybe 13. He had blond hair with red highlights on his bangs. He wore a black jacket over an red shirt with normal blue jeans. Pingedmedusa and Deadlox519 came down the hill towards us.

"Ok,that was **AWESOME**!" Pinged yelled as he ran.

"Um, that wasn't really that hard, I do it all the time with Kat, Coldwind, and Alex." The hybrid replied while looking back at them.

"Wait, so Blaze... you do this all the time?!" Deadlox519 asked the hybrid with surprise.

"Yea, how do you think I get so good at it? Blaze yelled back to Deadlox 519, who was acting like he'd known the hybrid for years.

"Wait, let me get this straight you two know this...thing. Aceko asked PingedMedusa and Deadlox 519 while looking at Blaze with a confused look on her face.

"Hey,you know I have a name, right? Its Blaze. What are your names?" He asked.

"My name is Pokemonroll,and these are my friends, German ,Freebuilder, and Aceko." As I said each of their names they stepped forward.

Blaze glanced back into the forest behind us as we heard a loud earth shaking roar from above.

"We might want to get out of here **NOW**..." German said while pointing to the dark sky.

We all looked up in time to see a huge midnight black dragon with a dark blue trim on the wings stream across the sky, which the wings are what gave it away.

"Wow, just our luck! Apparently she found us...Dragonlight's dragon..."Blaze said to himself out loud.

"Dragonlight's dragon?" I asked him, he looked at us then at the dragon then at us again.

"I've said to much...time to run " He turned back into fire and went back towards the hill.

'Interesting...' I thought to myself.

"Well, he doesn't have a plan, and we're screwed." I said, just then the dragon came flying towards us, but it didn't have time to attack...as a huge robotic looking iron dragon rammed into the side of it.

We stared at the fight, then girl dressed in an all purple dress outfit with black trim and purple hair grabbed my arm.

"Trust me that guys _ALWAYS_ has plan, sis" she said, "Coldwind, Kat get Lightstriker!"she yelled over the hill. She looked back to us."Get ready guys for the ride of your lives!" She smirked then led us over the hill.


End file.
